Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation method and an electronic apparatus thereof, and more particularly relates to a positioning navigation method and an electronic apparatus thereof for positioning an indoor environment.
Description of Related Art
Thanks to the progress in technology, portable miniaturized electronic apparatuses become popular in our daily life. An electronic apparatus installed with different applications (APP) may provide different functions, such as communication, entertainment, timekeeping, and navigation. The conventional navigation function can guide the user of the electronic apparatus from the departure place to the target place and is required to be accurate. Thus, the environment for which the navigation function is to be used will need to be positioned accurately first.
The indoor environment is relatively small compared to the outdoor environment and therefore requires higher positioning accuracy. Since the indoor environment usually has more corners or dead ends and is more complicated, how to accurately position the indoor environment, especially the peripheral outline of the indoor environment, is an important issue in this field.